O Cruzeiro
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy finalmente pode fazer seu tão esperado passeio a bordo de um lindo cruzeiro, mas quando uma compainha indesejada aparece, ela tem que cuidar para não deixar que Lula Molusco estrague suas férias, ou não... espero que gostem e translation cames soon, bye byee


A / N : Como prometi, uma narração (POV) de Sandy, uma história mais descontraída e incerta, pois eu não pensei muito antes de começar a escrever.

Finalmente, depois de incessantes pesquisas e experimentos, eu consegui entregar um projeto para meus superiores e recebei minha tão esperada comissão, aquele dinheiro já tinha um destino certo, um cruzeiro de uma semana numa suíte completa com massagens, sauna, e todas essas chiquezas que tem num cruzeiro, eu estava tão animada. A campainha tocou, era Bob Esponja e Patrick, eu lhes contei da novidade e eles vieram se despedir.

- Olá rapazes - eu os cumprimentei, me preparando para sair.

- Oi Sandy - disse Patrick - por que essas malas ? Você vai se mudar ?

- Não Patrick - respondeu Bob Esponja - ela está tirando férias, mas ela volta logo, certo Sandy ?

- Certíssimo esponjinha - eu peguei minhas malas e as coloquei em meu barco - não quero perder um segundo das minhas férias.

- Ei Sandy - eu entrei no carro enquanto Patrick falava - você sabia que o Lula Molusco também vai fazer um cruzeiro ?

- Sério ?

- Sim, quem sabe vocês não estão no mesmo barco ? - disse Bob Esponja.

- Pode até ser - eu respondi - mas é mínima a probabilidade de estarmos no mesmo cruzeiro, bom, tenho que ir rapazes, até logo.

- Tchau Sandy ! - ambos disseram, ah como eu gosto desses carinhas. Pisei fundo, mal podia esperar para relaxar.

Cheguei no porto, era quase hora do embarque, chequei a passagem e o portão de embarque, já havia uma fila mas foi rápido, logo eu estava na fila para embarcar no gigantesco navio que seria minha casa na próxima semana.

Eu estava tão animada, já estava dentro do barco, era tão lindo, eu só tinha minha câmera em mãos, tentava ao máximo capturar cada centímetro quadrado daquela maravilha flutuante, o ruim foi que eu andava tão distraída que esbarrei em alguém, ambos caímos e começamos a falar pelos cotovelos, sem que o outro escutasse, e sem chegar a lugar nenhum.

Mas o pior foi perceber em quem eu tinha trombado, como a vida sempre tem um jeito de nos deixar com a cara no chão, pois naquela mínima probabilidade, Lula Molusco tinha vindo parar no mesmo barco que eu, mas ele não parecia muito contente com isso.

- Olhe por onde anda... - ele percebeu que era eu - oh não, tantos barcos para eu viajar e eles me colocam junto com a caipira e seus cowboyzinhos ?

- Grosso ! - eu disse à ele - se os cowboyzinhos são Bob Esponja e Patrick, relaxe, eles não vieram, não tem que se preocupar em fugir de quem se preocupa com você - lhe dei as costas e segui para procurar meu quarto.

- Sandy, espera - ele correu e agarrou meu braço, eu que esperava por desculpas, me enganei - você tem sempre que ficar bancando a dona da verdade ?

- Por que você tem sempre que ser tão mal humorado ? - me soltei dele - por que você não tenta substituir o vinagre da sua salada de frutas por açúcar ? Talvez adocique seu mundo de preocupações com seu vizinho que unicamente quer melhorar seu dia enquanto é pisado. Se você quer ficar de rabo virado para o Bob Esponja, faça o que quiser, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas.

- Eu odeio quando você está certa - ele cruzou os braços - olhe, eu não quis dizer...

- Tá tá tá Lula Molusco, me erra - eu o interrompi e fui embora enquanto ele balbuciava e gesticulava atrás de mim, ambos sabíamos que eu era a única pessoa capaz de vencer Lula Molusco numa discussão, eu me orgulhava disso.

A minha suíte, no quarto 416, era gigantesca, tinha uma grande cama de solteiro que caberia facilmente 3 pessoas, tinha um frigobar cheio de guloseimas e bebidas que eu com certeza experimentaria mais tarde. O meu banheiro na cúpula da árvore, facilmente caberia duas ou três vezes no banheiro da suíte, era tudo tão cheiroso e organizado, tinham até velas aromatizadas, mas não era no quarto as grandes atrações, eu apenas deixei minha câmera no armário e corri para explorar o resto do navio. Seria coincidência demais dizer que assim que eu me deitei para tomar sol, Lula Molusco sentou na cadeira ao meu lado ?

- Você deixa as pessoas falando sozinhas e eu ganho a fama de mal humorado ? - ele disse colocando seus óculos de sol.

- Você não se contenta em perder, não é ?

- Não - ele começou a procurar algo em uma mochila e tirou um protetor solar - você estava... certa, - ele cuspiu a última palavra como se fosse um sacrifício - eu poderia ter ficado mais calmo, então, me descul... Sandy !

Eu saí assim que ele se virou para passar o protetor, mas não demorou para começar a ouvir gritos de 'volta aqui Sandy' com aquela pronúncia que só ele fazia ao dizer meu nome, ele dava ênfase no D, não queria admitir, mas achava fofo.

Próxima atividade, almoço, o tempo corre quando a gente se diverte.

- Será que a gente pode ter uma conversa civilizada ou você vai me jogar o prato com comida e tudo ? - me virei rapidamente com o susto, de onde aquela criatura tinha saído ?!

- Lula Molusco ! Você não tem noção, quase me mata de susto. Ah, você não vai me deixar em paz até eu te ouvir, certo ?

- Aham - ele disse quando nos sentamos para almoçar.

Ele pediu desculpas por ter gritado comigo hoje cedo, o que me surpreendeu pois ele raramente se desculpa com alguém, depois, o papo rolou solto, quando menos esperávamos, já eram quase duas horas.

- O que pensa em fazer agora ? - ele disse.

- Talvez nadar ou ir para a sauna.

- Olhe, se você quer nadar, vá logo, pois o céu está fechando - ele tinha razão, o céu estava cinzento, cheio de nuvens claramente carregadas - ah propósito, em qual quarto está ?

- Estou no 416, e você ?

- Estou no 409, bem, até logo Sandy - ele disse de novo, aquela pronúncia do D, eu soltei uma risadinha sem querer.

- Vejo você depois - me despedi.

O dia foi incrível, sauna, massagem, piscina, shows ao vivo, até karaôke, mas quando iria sai do salão de shows, ventava muito, a visibilidade era quase nula, sem falar na garoa que parecia vidro quebrado. As pessoas que também estavam no salão decidiram ficar mais esperando que o vento cessasse, ao contrário, a medida que escurecia, o vento só ficava mais forte.

Eram quase oito horas da noite, a garoa deu lugar à chuva, o vento agora estava mais forte, definitivamente uma tempestade em alto mar, me cansei de esperar, peguei um guarda chuva e fui caminhando contra o vento procurando meu quarto, 402, 403, meu guarda chuva não aguentou a pressão do vento e arrebentou, continuei andando, 404, 405, era difícil caminhar, quando eu olhei para o lado, algumas cadeiras estavam sendo arrastadas pelo vento, 406, 407, eu mal tinha os olhos abertos, a chuva me caía como pedaço de uma janela estilhaçada, 408, não dava mais, as mesas estavam caindo pelo vento, mas não dava para voltar ou o vento literalmente me levaria embora, faltava pouco, eu conseguiria, no 409 eu não aguentei.

- Ajuda ! - eu gritei lutando para elevar a voz mais alto que o barulho da chuva caindo no chão - ajuda !

Por um momento, pensei que o vento estivesse parando, do meu lado, a porta se abriu.

- Sandy ?! - aquela pronúncia, reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Lula Molusco ?

- O que está fazendo sua aloprada ? - ele gritou

- Aloprada é sua avó !

- Por que não está em seu quarto ? Suponho que lá seja mais seco.

- Eu já estava fora do quarto quando a tempestade começou, estou tentando exatamente voltar para lá !

Ao longe, uma das mesas vinha rolando com a força do vento.

- Sandy sai já daí !

- Eu quebro aquela mesa com um só golpe, não precisa se preocupar comigo - gritei de volta, confiante no meu karatê.

A mesa estava mais perto, eu me preparei para dar um golpe quando senti uma pressão em torno da cintura, no último segundo, Lula Molusco me puxou para fora do caminho da mesa, bem na hora, a mesa rotacionou e se desmantelou contra um pilar que segurava a cobertura. Lula Molusco e eu caímos para dentro da suíte dele, no impulso, meu pé bateu contra a porta que se fechou em seguida, foi a última coisa que vi antes de desmaiar.

Acordei com certo frio nas pernas mas calor no rosto, ainda estava meio tonta, demorei um pouco para lembrar o que tinha acontecido, mais ainda para perceber que tinha adormecido nos braços do Lula Molusco, senti meu rosto ainda mais quente depois disso e tentei levantar, mas foi impossível, ele tinha os braços em volta de mim e mesmo dormindo, tinha força naqueles braços magrelos, então tratei de acorda-lo.

- Lula Molusco - sussurrei, com muita vergonha - Lula Molusco, acorde.

- O-o que aconteceu ? - ele estava grogue mas me percebeu rápido - Sandy ? O que está fazendo aqui ?

- Pode me soltar ?

- Soltar ? - ele percebeu que estava com os braços em torno de mim, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele me soltou - oh, desculpe.

Nos levantamos, sem jeito, eu olhei pela janela, a chuva ainda caía forte, eu precisava de horas, o relógio marcava 23:45, o toque de recolher badalava às 22 horas, depois disso, ninguém sai dos quartos por motivo de segurança.

- E agora ? Não posso voltar para o meu quarto essa hora e nem com essa chuva - eu me lamentei.

- Pois... eer... se quiser pode ficar aqui - Lula Molusco disse.

- Acho que vai ser o jeito, só preciso de algo para forrar o sofá e um travesseiro.

- Nada disso - ele disse - você bateu a cabeça e quase foi atingida por uma mesa, é melhor dormir na cama.

- De jeito nenhum Lula Molusco ! Você pagou pela suíte, não precisa ceder sua cama por minha causa.

- Er... a cama é de casal... - ele coçou a parte de trás do pescoço, claramente sem jeito - eu paguei por uma cama de solteiro mas eles me deram a cama de casal.

- Eu não sei... Não acho...

Lula Molusco me surpreendeu quando me pegou no colo.

- Você tem que descansar.

- Me solte Lula Molusco, me solte !

- Então, aqui vai - ele me soltou perto da cama, como reflexo, segurei-me nele e ambos caímos num macio colchão de molas, gargalhando.

Porém, não percebemos o quão embaraçosa era nossa situação até certo tempo, como eu havia me segurado no Lula Molusco e tirado o equilíbrio dele, acabamos meio que abraçados, com a exceção de que ele estava apoiado. Quando ele percebeu, eu não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se lhe dava um tapa na cara, mas uma coisa era certa, meu rosto estava queimando de vergonha. Pela expressão do Lula Molusco, percebi que ele também estava bastante acanhado.

- Oh, puxa Lula Molusco, me... me desculpe, eu não queria te...

- Não, eu que o diga, não deveria ter te...

- Imagina, você só estava...

A situação só piorava, eu me adiantei ao levantar e ficamos cara-a-cara, o clima estava montado, eu poderia imaginar várias situações estranhas, mas nada mais estranho do que quando eu senti os tentáculos do Lula Molusco em volta de minha cintura. Julgando pelo olhar, ele estava nervoso, apreensivo com o que aconteceria em seguida, mas continuou e eu não o impedi quando ele se aproximou e me beijou na boca, senti todo meu corpo formigar, o quarto estava mais abafado ou era impressão minha ? As coisas fluiam com a maior naturalidade, eu passei meus braços no pescoço dele e ele se inclinou, era tão errado, mas tão bom ao mesmo tempo, mas ele conseguiu me tranquilizar com apenas uma frase.

- Eu te amo, Sandy.

- Também te amo Lula Molusco - eu o abracei o mais forte que pude, quase com lágrimas nos olhos, o que aconteceu depois não interessa.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei cercada de travesseiros, senti uma fungada no pescoço e braços ao redor da cintura, me virei para ver Lula Molusco, não sabia ao certo se ele estava dormindo ou acordado, só percebi quando ele me puxou para perto me dando um beijo de bom dia. De repente o telefone na cabeceira da cama toca.

- Alô ?... Sim, quarto 409... passageira desaparecida ?... Sandra S. Bochechas ? Sim, ela está comigo... Sou namorado dela... - o mais engraçado é que era mesmo, desde a noite passada - posso lhe garantir que ela está bem - ele me passou o telefone.

- Alô... Sim, sou eu, Sandra... sim, o Sr. Tentáculos é meu namorado... eu não sabia que ele iria me fazer uma surpresa por isso aluguei o outro quarto - isso era mentira, mas se eu dissesse que cai aqui no meio da noite, Lula Molusco poderia até ser processado - eu estou bem... Sim, logo logo eu volto ao meu quarto... Tchau.

- E então ? - ele perguntou.

- Nada de mais, a Srta. Bochechas apenas foi surpreendida pelo namorado com uma suíte com cama de casal, e por acidente não voltou ao quarto dela - nós ficamos rindo.

- O que você vai querer fazer hoje ?

- Estou imaginando como vamos explicar tudo isso ao Bob Esponja e ao Patrick.

- Ainda temos 6 dias para arrumar uma desculpa para aqueles boçais - Lula Molusco disse e me beijou de novo, nós ficamos ali por um bom tempo, nem saímos para o café da manhã, quando eram mais ou menos 11 horas, o comissário bateu na porta da suíte e apenas encontrou um casal apaixonado dividindo uma garrafa de suco de laranja entre si.

E assim seguiram os outros 6 dias de viagem no Cruzeiro, eu acabei cancelando minha suíte e me instalei com Lula Molusco, como uma Lua-de-Mel prolongada, no último dia, nós pensavamos na possibilidade de contar um drama escrito por Wyllian Shakesfish para fazer Bob Esponja e Patrick entenderem o mais novo relacionamento entre nós, mas isso fica para uma outra história...

A / N : Recebi um comentário dizendo que Squandy precisa de mais amor (I don't know how to reply comments, but thanks to who have commented) eu concordo plenamente e acho que foi amor de mais XD Também dei uma dica da próxima história, conseguem ter uma idéia da história e do autor né ? Ela provavelmente vai ser bem mais comprida, divididas em capítulos e pá, translation cames soon as always and stuff, bye bye ;D


End file.
